The Kirio Brothers
by Clario
Summary: When going on an adventure, Kirby finds himself at the Mushroom Kingdom, right before a party! Mario and Luigi find Kirby, and together they have some pretty crazy antics before returning Kirby home. Whoah! I found the next chapter waiting!
1. Seperate Worlds, Different Diemensions

Clario: Heeey!

SonicMushroom: I bet all of you have been waiting for a new fan fic series from Clario!

Clario: Well, I'm here to help and entertain that need!

SonicMushroom: And if I could change one thing about him, it would be more Comix. But, his choice.

Clario: ...Wait... I MAKE ENOUGH COMIX A DAY, DOGNABBIT!

SonicMushroom: ...Wha?

Clario: Er, well...The Kirio Brothers is my 5th series. 6th, if you include the Lost one.

SonicMushroom: Yep. So, just sit back, and enjoy my fan fic experience.

Clario: I still think that I make enough comics.

SonicMushroom: Shut up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Kirio Brothers**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Separate Dimensions, New Worlds**_

**

* * *

**

_"Auugh!"_

_"No! Help! Aaaaaaaa..."_

_Mario looked around. His partner was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? The time he needed him the most, he vanished. No...No, this can't be happening! After all we've done, he can't disappear like that! No! NO! I've tried all I've learned through my journies..But I don't want it to end like this. I MUST find my partner. I've got to, to save the world. All the others are doing other stuff. _**_KA-BOOM! _**_No! Peach's Castle! _**_KA-BOOM! _**_Arrgh! Not Toad Town! _**_KA-BOOM!_**_ No...no...Even Pipe World..._

Mario woke up with a cold sweat, and a shiver down his spine. He had dreamed a horrible dream: A dream when the world was in massive **CHAOS**. What could this mean? Was something bad going to happen? His Shroomgod powers were strong enough, (Read The Legends of the Shroomgods to see what Shroomgod means) and Luigi was there to help him, Shroomgod or not, Luigi would be a big help.

"Oh...It was just a dream. I hope it stays like a dream."

Mario had hoped.

Mario had wished.

Mario had failed.

**

* * *

**

**_Mario looked around. His partner was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? The time he needed him the most, he vanished. No...No, this can't be happening! After all we've done, he can't dissapear like that! No! NO! I've tried all I've learned through my journies..But I don't want it to end like this. I MUST find my partner. I've got to, to save the world. All the others are doing other stuff. KA-BOOM! No! Peach's Castle! KA-BOOM! Arrgh! Not Toad Town! KA-BOOM! No...no...Even Pipe World..._**

**_He would never forget this dream._**

**

* * *

**

No matter what Mario did...it echoed in his mind.

To be continued...

_Author's Note: I really do make lots of fan fiction! Go toKeeirby's website and click fan-fics. Almost all of them there are my masterpieces! (Or...crapholds in another way...) My name is SonicMushroom in the fan-fics._


	2. Puff Power

_**The Kirio Brothers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Puff Power**_

* * *

"I've had that dream for days! I wonder…will it come true? Hm?" Mario said.

"It might…I hope it doesn't."

* * *

Meanwhile…

I hurdled at brown enemies. I slashed them. I then trashed my ability, to suck up a pink creature with a green sleeping cap. According to Mystic, who was talking from the Cell phone I got from my travels in the Mirror World, it was called a Noddy. He had never tried to copy its ability, mainly because of the tales he heard about them.

"Gaah! Exhale it! It's too risky to swallow it!" Mystic blared from the phone.

"Pah! What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could be killed with the ability you get."

"Good point." I spat out the Noddy into a wall. I scaled over the newly splattered wall, with much ease.

Scaling over the wall was a mistake.

I regretted the moment I had ever jumped over it.

The very next moment, I was swarmed by a Bronto Burt migration pattern. Wait….Bronto Burts don't migrate…What's going on?

I couldn't find out.

_I was knocked out cold, by a Bronto Burt._

* * *

"Hey…Kid! Hey kid! Wake up!"

"Buh?"

"Hey, you've been out cold for hours!"

"What? I have?" I yelled.

"Yeah, you have. Now wake up. You still have the rest of Candy Constellation to scale."

"Hey…I don't know if I can trust you." I said into my phone.

"Why not? I did guide you when you were fighting King Golem, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Just trust me, kid!"

"Yeah, well, can you stop calling me kid?" I asked. It was quite getting on my nerves.

"Well, I can't if you don't tell me your name."

"Never mind. Just help out of this chamber I'm in."

"Well, what does it look like? …never mind, I see where you are. You are in the chamber with….er.."

"Yeah?"

"Um, have you ever encountered an enemy named 'Goomba'?"

"Goomba? Never heard of one. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I scanned the area for you and, I found an enemy called Goomba, Koopa, and some kind of animal shaped like a robot. It was tan colored. Remember Ado and Adeline?"

"Well, yeah! They were humans!" I replied.

"Well, don't you think that animal is a human? It was wearing blue clothes and a red hat."

"Hm.. You may be right. I'll go look around for it." I replied, and called my warpstar before closing the connection…It's taking a long time…

It took too long. I decided to go on without it for now.

* * *

Mario jumped on 5 Goombas in succession. Bowser had kidnapped the Princess again.

This time, Luigi was helping me. I could use the extra help, but it would also halt my progress a little.

Luigi switched to Fire Luigi. He started to burn up all the enemies in our way.

They had almost reached the end when..

"Hey, Mystic? I think I found the humans…"

"Aaahh! Pink puffball!" Luigi screamed.

"Oh. Pink puffball."

"What are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm a Dreamlander!" The ball replied. "My name is Kirby."

"Aha! So your name is Kirby, kid!"

"Augh! Stop calling me kid!"

"Excuse me, but I'm on a mission. Either you're here to stop us, or you're going to help us. Which one?" Mario interrupted.

"Hm. Do you know how to get to Candy Constellation?" Kirby asked.

"No, but our princess was kidnapped." Mario replied.

"Ok. I'll help. Maybe it'll help in the situation I'm in." Kirby replied happily.

"Hey, but your last name isn't Mario…Oh! I know!" Luigi said. "We'll call ourselves…The Kirio Brothers!"

"Great name! But, we might encounter new friends. Let's name the group….Well, I'll think of one." Kirby replied.

And so, the new found friends set off, to their adventure.

But do they know, the Armageddon has just…

_**Begun.**_

**

* * *

**

_Author's Notes: And now you see the chapter's outcome. After every 5 chapters, is a Blooper Reel. Where a Blooper shows all the bloopers in the past 5 chapters. Ok? Good. See you in Chapter 3._


	3. Is that?

_**Kirio Brothers**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Is that?**_

"And, awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!" Mystic yelled.

"Oh, um…I've been meaning to ask you…Who is that on that cell-phone?" Mario asked curiously.

"Oh, his name is Mystic. He's a Kirby, like me, but I don't know his color. I was split 2 times, one when the Star Rod was broken into 7 pieces, and once in the Mirror World. That makes7 Kirby roaming the world. Mystic is one of them. I never saw him though, but we talk through this Cell-Phone. If I'm split again, I'm probably going to be Orange, Grape, and Sapphire this time. Red, Yellow, Green are the only ones I know. So, if I'm split a 3rd time, there would be 10 Kirbies in the world. " Kirby explained.

"Oh. That's a lot of twins. You think we might run into one of your twins? They could help us, right?"

"Not all of them are good. Some might try to knock us out."

"Oh. That would be pretty bad."

"Ok. So, where to?"

"We should go to Toad Town. We'll rest up there, get some items, and head to Koopa Bros. Fortress. Apparently, they kidnapped several of Bob-ombs from Koopa Village." Mario said.

It was time for them to get a move on. Onward!

After they um….ate that hot dog they found…

And um…after they crossed… Kirnation Kroses.

**Kirnation Kroses**

"It's only fair if we name this new section of land after our friend, Kirby." Luigi said. "Let's hear it for the new area, Kirnation Kroses!" He wrote on a sign that was embedded in the ground and wrote on it:

**Kirnation Kroses**

_Have your Wing Caps renewed! It's a flight to be remembered if you camp out here!_

Because, just earlier, Kirnation was a land of gaps, and hills. Because of that, only a Kirby, or someone with flight powers, would find this place nice.

"Hey Kirby, maybe we can find one of your cousins here!" Mario suggested.

"Hmm…Maybe your right."

Fortunately, Kirby is…well, a Kirby and Mario and Luigi were both hired to find out about what is now called Kirnation.

So, they have no problem at all.

So, off they went, flying, gliding, and all that.

**Toad Town**

"Hey, we're back!" Mario yelled out. No one seemed to be here.

"Where'd everyone go?"

It's really impossible, everyone disappearing from Toad Town. It's a busy town…

"Hey Mario, I don't think any of the Kirbies that I told you about are going to be here." Kirby said.

Luigi seconded that with, "I think he's right. Isn't there a party at Peach's Castle? Maybe that's why everyone isn't here. Anyway, he came from another planet. I don't think one of his friends would be here."

And now, Mystic thirded that with, "He's right, Mario. Unless I can get a Warpstar to-"

"To...Mystic? Hello? Are you there?"

The cellphone then blared 2 words: "Look up."

"Huh?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Mystic? Is that…"

_CRASH!_

Mystic came crashing down on a Warpstar.

**Somewhere in Peach's Castle**

"Toadsworth, my trusted old friend, is Mario here yet?" Princess Peach asked. She had hoped that Mario would come to the party today. Luigi also.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but Mario and Luigi are not here yet." Toadsworth replied.

"Oh. Alert me when they arrive. I wish to give them a present."

"What is the present again?"

"It is a legendary weapon named the-"

A guard rushed to her before she could finish the sentence, and said, "Your highness, Mario and Luigi has arrived, with a friend."

**Peach's Castle Entrance**

_THUD!_

The impact of when Mystic came crashing down had blown them off their feet, and into the area of Peach's Castle. Dust flew around everywhere.

"Ow…What was that?" Luigi asked, although it seemed his head was in pain.

"Warpstar. You'll get used to it." Kirby replied, also in pain.

A ball figure shadow appeared in the dust.

"Is that normal?" Mario asked.

"No."

It got really close to them. And then…

"Hey guys!"

"Err…Mystic?"

"Yeah. I locked on to your cell-phone and I ended up here."

**Peach's Castle**

_After meeting up with Mystic, the group of 4 enter Peach's Castle. What happens next? Find out next time!_

_

* * *

__Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded from the computer, and I got a chance to go online today! I'm sorry, but the story will be on hold until summer. Again, sorry. _


	4. Time to Party!

_**The Kirio Brothers**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Peachy Problem**_

* * *

Before we go on with the story, I'm gonna do a little bio on Mystic.

Mystic is an Ocean Blue Kirby, who wields the power of Smash. Always. He can't switch abilities. Well, he's a bit taller than Kirby, can take lots of hits, and it pretty aggressive when fighting people who are bad. Yup.

And, he can still inhale, but not swallow.

Ok, back to the show.

**What happened last:**

Mario and Luigi have a new friend, Kirby. Kirby tells about the other 6 Kirbies and Mystic joins the crew, through a warpstar and Kirby's cell phone.

Meanwhile, Peach is going to give Mario and Luigi a special gift: A legendary weapon called the-

Wait, I'm getting too far in the story. On with the show!

* * *

**Center Toad Town**

"So, Mario! Where are headed to now?" Kirby asked.

"To Peach's Castle! She was going to give us a gift. I think it was a weapon called-"

"Mario! Hurry up, or we'll be late for the party!" Luigi yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Tell yah what Kirby, I'll tell you later."

"Eh."

* * *

**Peach's Castle Entrance**

(Ceremonial Music starts playing)

"Oh no! We're late for the party!" Mario yelled.

"Let's hurry up! The Legendary Weapon is going to be given to us in the next chapter!" Luigi said.

Kirby asked, "Chapter? What?"

"I think you've been talking to Professor Frankly too much."

End Chapter!

* * *

Clario: Another great chapter!

Kirby: Next chapter? I don't get it…

Luigi: Just forget about it already.


	5. A Royal Misunderstanding

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 5**

**A royal mis-understanding**

Um… Any of you notice in the earlier chapters that when Kirby met Mario and Luigi, Mario said Peach is kidnapped? And then later on Peach was at the castle? Umm…yeah. Plot holes. Ok, let's assume Mario and Luigi rescued the princess with Kirby. Yeah, that'll work. I'll make a chapter showing how later.

In the 3rd Chapter, they said they were going to Koopa Village. They meant after the party.

Ok? Just making things clear…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Kirby, etc…

I own Mystic, Kirnation Kroses, and that legendary weapon thingy.

Ooh! And I also own this story.

Onwards to the show!

* * *

Last Time on the Kirio Brothers! 

Um…not much to say.

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle!**

Mario: WAIT!

Clario: Stop holding up the story!

Mario: HOW MANY CHAPTERS HAVE WE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR?

Clario: One. Now get your lazy ass back into the story!

Mario: Sigh… Un-WAIT!

"Anywaaaaaay…." Mario said, "We should go in the castle now."

"Are you sure? M-Maybe I should s-stay out here….."

"Kirby, relax."

"Let's-a-go!"

* * *

**Main Hall of Peach's Castle**

"Hey everybody! We're here!"

Whistle.

"Anybody?"

Another whistle.

"Um...Pyo?"

Tumbleweed.

"Mario, no one is here….Spooky." Luigi says.

"Well, let's go to the second floor."

Tumbleweed.

* * *

**Second Floor of Peach's Castle**

"Hey?"

TUMBLEWEED!

"Pyo?"

Tumble weed.

"ANYBODY HOME?"

HOME? HOMe? HOme? Home? home?

Also, Tumbleweed.

Blink.

"OH CRAP! THE PARTY IS AT OUR HOUSE!"

"REALLY?"

"Nah, just messing with ya."

Blink.

"Well, I guess we could just wait for something to happen."

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle**

"Princess Peach, do you think that we should go back to the castle?" asked Toadsworth.

"What are the chances that Mario, Luigi, and two puffballs are going to be in the castle? Like…in the second floor?" Peach replied.

* * *

**In the castle…Like…in the second floor!**

"Got any 5's?"

"Go fish."

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle**

"But Princess! That might happen!"

"Toadsworth, please. It's not like there in the kitchen, having a food fight, and making food."

* * *

**Kitchen of Peach's Castle**

"Food fight! Food fight!"

There goes an egg, hitting Mystic in the eye!

There goes a cake hitting Kirby in the thigh!

Messes, messes, everywhere!

Chef Mario's special flair!

And so they must cleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean uuuuuuup!

With a cup.

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle**

"But Princess!"

"TOADSWORTH! I know them! They will not be in the castle! It's not like they have two Puffballs from outer space will be with them, looking for that Life Shroom I put onto a Bookcase!" Peach replied.

* * *

**In the Library of Peach's Castle**

"Where is that Life Shroom?"

* * *

**Outside… YOU KNOW WHERE!**

"Please come back to the castle!"

"Fine… Call the Search Parties off! We're heading back to the party!"

* * *

**Peach's Castle Second Floor**

_After 20 minutes of explaining about the two Puffballs, Kirby and Mystic, the party is on!_

"Wahoo! PARTAY!" Yelled Kirby, playing Twister, and losing…badly.

Peach gave Mario and Luigi both the Fire Glove and the Thunder Glove respectiveley.

And that ends this funny chapter.

* * *

Alright, that wraps up this chapter. I'm off to do the Blooper Reels. Yep. Finally, I updated Kirio Bros! Anyway… 

Wasn't this chapter FUNNY? Review! So I can use the reviews to power the Fire and Thunder Gloves! Flames will be used to burn down Mario's Pad. If Mario is living at a different house, why is Mario's Pad still here? Down with Mario's Pad!

When you review for this chapter, type Burn it down after your review, if you want Mario's Pad to be burned to a crisp. Type Power Up! If you want the Gloves to be powered up. This is Clario reminding you to **REVIEW!**


	6. Blooper Reel 1

**Kirio Brothers**

**Blooper Reel Number 1**

**Chapter 1-5**

_Chapter 1 Bloopers

* * *

_

_Scene when Mario has the dream._

_Mario looked around. His partner was nowhere in sigh- oh wait. He's right here eating a hot dog._

Clario: CUT! Who wrote the dream?

Random Guy: Me.

Clario: You're fired.

* * *

_Scene where Mario wakes up._

Mario woke up with a cold sweat and a shiver down his spine. He had dreamed a horrible dream: A dream when the world had world peace and everyone banned Pasta.

Clario: WHAT THE HELL? WHO WROTE THIS PART!

Same Guy: Me.

Clario: GET OUT OF THE STUDIO!

Mario: I'm still getting paid, right?

* * *

_Chapter 2 Bloopers: _

_Scene where Kirby spits out the Noddy._

"Gaah! Exhale it! It's too risky to swallow it!" Mystic blared from the phone.

"Pah! What's the worse that could happen?"

Swallows the enemy.

"You could be…"

SNORE.

"I told him not to swallow it…does he listen? NO!"

Clario: Cut! Kirby, wake up.

Kirby then proceeds to put up an "I need my Beauty Rest" sign.

Clario: … Wake up or else I will kick you.

Kirby: Snore.

PUNT!

* * *

_Scene where Kirby encounters Mario and Luigi. _

Mario jumped on 5 Goombas and Luigi in succession.

Clario: Cut! Mario, you don't jump on Luigi. Action!

Mario jumped on 5 Goombas and Kirby.

Clario: CUT! Mario, down jump on Kirby. Kirby, you're not supposed to be here. Action!

Mario jumped on 5 Goombas and fell down a pit.

Clario: Um…

Clario then puts on a Wing Cap and rescues Mario.

Clario: Ok, don't fall off the cliff. Action!

Mario jumps on 30 Goombas on succession.

Clario: Ok Mario, that was amazing but its' only 5 GOOMBAS! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!

Mario: Can I take a rest?

Clario: Ok, fine.

* * *

_Scene where Kirby finds Mario and Luigi._

The whole scene goes perfectly.

Clario: Alright! Good job! Cookies for everyone! Waluigi, did you get all of that on the camera?

Waluigi: Yeah! Here, you can check.

Clario: … WALUIGI! The lens wasnt' even off! And the camera wasn't even on!

Waluigi: WHAT? Oh shit!

Clario takes out his Fire Blade.

Waluigi: OH CRAP! AGGGH!

Clario: You. Random Guy. You're hired again. ACTION!

* * *

They had almost reached the end when…

"Hey, Mystic? I think I found the aliens."

Clario: Cut! Kirby, the line is human's. Action!

* * *

"Take me to your leader!"

Clario: Cut! Kirby! Get it right. Action.

* * *

"Hey, Mystic? I think I found the humans…"

"Aaahh! Pink puffball!" Luigi screamed. Luigi accidentally fell off the cliff when he screamed.

"Aaahhh!"

Clario: Damn it!

* * *

_Chapter 3 Bloopers_

_The scene when Mario, Luigi, and Kirby fly back to Toad Town._

So, off they went, flying, gliding, and all that.

"Huh? My Wing Cap is running out! Ahhhhhh!" Mario yelled.

Clario: What the hell is it with all the people falling OFF the cliffs…

* * *

_Scene when Mystic crashes down, into Toad Town._

The cellphone then blared two words: "You suck."

Clario: Cut! The words are Look Up. Action.

* * *

The cellphone then blared two words: "I farted."

Clario: MYSTIC! Do it right! Action!

* * *

The cellphone then blared two words: "Screw you."

Clario: ARRRRRRRGH! Come on Mystic, please do it right. Action!

The cellphone the blared two words: "Look up."

"Huh?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?"

"Mystic? Is that…"

Mystic came crashing down on a Warpstar, which hit Mario.

Mario: OW!

Mario faints.

Clario: Son of a

_Chapter 4 Bloopers None.

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 Bloopers_

_Scene when Mario and crew are having the food fight._

"Food fight! Food fight!"

There goes an egg, hitting Mystic in the crotch…..Um…

Mystic: Ow…My private part….

Clario: Cut! Kirby, in the eye. Action!

* * *

There goes an egg, hitting Mystic in the eye!

There goes a cake, hitting Kirby into a….stove…

Clario: Um… Anyone up for smores?

Everyone in the studio raises their hand.

* * *

Ok! That's all for the bloopers! Eh…

Hey, someone review please? I need a fire extinguisher for Kirby! Someone please review! Kirby's on fire!

Kirby: Flaming tackle!

Clario: HOLY CRAP!


	7. Ice Attack! Fire and Lighting Combine!

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 6**

**Ice Attack! Fire and Lighting Combine!**

Suicune: Thanks for the comments! There will be more bloopers.

Hrainian: Thanks. Um, the Shroom God fan-fic isn't up. I'll be up after I finish the story, along with Kirio Bros 2.

Flowerstar: Yay. Hooray! Etc.

N64 Chick: Really? Heh…

Kitsu Kurasei: … Um… yeah. I'll just go save Kirby now.

**NOTE:** Check my profile! It's now more organized!

Now, to the fan-fic.

* * *

The party ended, and the Kirio Bros left for Mario's House.

* * *

**Mario's House **

Kirby was surprised at the house. It was mad out of wood, and it had a plant!

Mario saw this, and said, "You don't have these where you're from, do you?"

Mystic and Kirby both shook their heads.

Luigi then said, "I'll show you around. Mario wants to write something to his pen-pal."

(My best reviewer for this story is the Pen Pal, by the way.)

Luigi showed the puffballs the board, the printer, and the Mailbox.

Mario was writing about how he, with Luigi and Kirby, saved the Princess.

When both of them were done, Mario started cooking up Pasta. Luigi told Kirby and Mystic about Bowser, the Koopas, and Goombas, and various enemies.

"…so that's why you should NEVER play with Chain Chomps." Luigi concluded.

"Ooh… Ok…" Kirby said…without a clue.

Mario suddenly said, "Hey. You're from another planet, right? Where?"

Kirby replied with, "It's a happy place called Pop Star. It has grass, and flowers, and it's colorful, and a volcano!"

"Cool. Maybe we can go there once." Mario said.

Luigi did a double-take and said, "What? How?"

"Dunno. We'll think of a way. Pasta's done." And with that, he set the food on the table, and all of them ate.

**During the meal, outside in the bushes…**

"Ok, Snift. You want me, the better Ice Snift, to attack the Mario Bros, who are not Snifts?"

"Yes, Ice Snift. The Mario Bros. Who are not Snifts."

**Back inside…**

"That was great food, Mario!" Complimenting Mario on a wonderful dish.

All of a sudden…

A big icy explosion rocked the house.

"What was that?" A shaking Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

* * *

**Outside Mario's House**

Mario gasped in horror.

"An Ice Snift! These are very powerful!"

Luigi added to this with, "Watch out for that snowball!"

And then Mystic was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Rawr! I hate the cold even though I'm an Ice Shroomgod which no one is supposed to know about until Shroomgod Legends 3: Raging Ruby!"

Everyone sweat dropped!

Mystic realizes his mistake! "I mean… Ow!"

Everyone said "Oh."

Mario added to the confusion with a simple, "I'm confused now…"

Mario then remembers he has the Fire Glove!

"Taste Fire!" And with that, a fireball was thrown. But, not an ordinary fireball… A powerful flame orb!

Luigi added to the attack, with his Lighting Strike!

"Oh no! They are too powerful! I shall run away like a chicken, which is not a Snift, and eat chicken, which is not a Snift either, and then do the Hokey Pokey! Which is not a Snift-like dance!" said an Ice Snift.

"IN ENGLISH!" Kirby yelled.

"Run!" said the Ice Snift!

So the Snift ran away! And everybody was like 'Yay' and stuff! And now ends this really off track chapter!

* * *

OK. Done with that chapter. Here are the votes!

Burn It: 1

Power Up: 0

**Mario's Pad**

Mario was there!

Mario: Goodbye, old house. I hope that I have everything I want.

(Roof falls off.)

Mario: Oh snap! I forgot my Magic Healing Lamp!

(House collapses.)

Mario: Well damn!

(Construction crew starts moving rubble away.)

Mario: Ah well. EAT FIRE, VILE RUBBLE THAT WAS ONCE MARIO'S PAD!

And so, the Pad! Was burned! Thanks to…

Hrainian

The winning team!

Type Learn! To make Kirby actually know what Luigi was talking about! Kirby slept through the whole thing.

Or, type Bonus! For…um…a bonus chapter!

Type them right after a review.

This is Clario, reminding you to **Review!**

**By the way, what happens in the ending (like Mario's Pad being burnded down) affects the story!**


	8. The Adventure Begins

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 7**

**The Adventure Begins**

Flowerstar: Yeah, but the story has been updated so, the pen pal is…… What, you think I'll just reveal it right now? Ha! As if! It's not like the name starts with a K, and ends with an i! You vote Bonus? Alright…

Kitsu Kurasei: Yay! I spelled the name with no mistakes! Anyways…

Nah, I'm just curious to why Kirby eating all those cookies saying "For the pen pal"… Then I remembered that they were for the guest in the story… And so, I kicked him off a cliff. Heh. You vote Bonus? Alright…

Hrainian: YUP. You vote Bonus? Alright…

Dillon…Ok…Um…Wrong chapter.

Bonus: 2 votes

Learn: 1 vote

Alright, Bonus wins… You'll get an Easter egg at the end of this chapter. It's not that great, just shows some things… In the studio... WAIT! In the studio? CRAP!

By the way, the house is the one from Paper Mario.

Oh, and the letter will mention stories from Flowerstar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Kirby, etc.

Claimer: I do own Mystic, Kirnation Kroses, and Smashion Kingdom.

-

**Mario's House. Not Pad, cause that was burned down last chapter.**

"So, what now?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know." Replied Mario. "We have nothing to do. I guess I'll go continue my letter."

"I know! Let's play Twister!" Luigi said to the remaining Puffballs.

"Yay!"

And Luigi broke out the Twister Pad.

-

_Meanwhile, in the Bedroom…Yes, Mario and Luigi's bedroom._

Mario had just finished the letter. He started to read-

"Mystic wins!"

-the letter.

_Dear Kitsu Kurasei,_

_What's up? Nothing much over here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Two puffballs appeared out of nowhere, but they seem to do no harm… except eating all the food in our house. Yup. Me and Luigi are thinking of moving to a new house soon. Oh, and Merlon told me about Peach losing her voice soon! Hopefully that never happens. He even said me and Bowser will work together! Ha! As if!_

_Anyway, we recently saved Princess Peach. Want to know how? Here, I'll tell you._

_Me and Luigi were walking down Mushroom Way, towards Bowser's Castle. Then we encountered a puffball. You know, the ones I mentioned earlier?_

"Mystic wins again!"

"Luigi! Shut up!"

_The puffballs name was Kirby. He said something about his home, but he wanted to stay here for a while. Good thing he wasn't in a race, or he would've been disqualified! Or, he would've missed some kind of slumber party…heh. _

_Anyway, I befriended the puffball. So we went to Bowser's Castle to save the Princess. AGAIN. But we ended up getting lost, so we asked Merlon where to go. He pointed to the sky, and there was a castle there. He also told me about something called Rogueport, and something called Sacred Sapphire, and a Raging Ruby. Weird._

"Kirby wins!"

"Luigi! I have an Ultra Hammer with the Hammer Throw badge on, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

_So we went to the sky with help from Kirby's Warpstar, which hit us right after we went out of Merlon's house. Lucky huh? So we went up to Bowser's Castle, and went towards Bowser's Room, which for some reason, had no security. And then he said, "What are you doing here?" _

_So I said, "To rescue Princess Peach!"_

_And he said, "She came here my herself, and she told me to sign a peace treaty. So I did, and now the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom are at peace for now." _

_I was awestruck! I mean, a peach treaty? With the Koopa Kingdom? Bowser must be up to something._

_Anyway, hope you write back, and stuff. See ya._

_Mario._

"Kirby wins!"

Mario then threw his Ultra Hammer at Luigi, which Kirby ate and had the Hammer Ability!

"Oh no! The Ultra Hammer!" Mario cried.

So Mario took Kirby's Hammer, and Kirby turned back to normal, and now he has a normal Hammer.

"That took a long time to get."

Mario sent the letter.

Just then…

"Mail call!"

Luigi went and got the letter.

"Hey bro! It says that the Princess has vacationed over to Smashion Kingdom. She wants us to meet us at Smash Village."

"Alright. Let's go!"

And Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Mystic went.

-

_Author's Notes:_ So, did you like this chapter? I'm sure Kitsu Kurasei did.

Anyway…

Bonus had more votes so…

EASTER EGG TIME!

**Easter Egg Chapter**

Mario: I am Mario. You all know that. We're on the ship going to Smashion Kingdom.

Day O Month XO

Today, we ate Pasta, and Mystic's idea was to get drunk and party. Almost all of us declined, except 5 of the 10 Toads that wanted to come along.

Day X Month XO

Damn Mystic! He made the boat sink right as we reached a rest stop! No we have no way home.

Day XO Month XO

We hitched a ride on some boat, and it turns out they were headed for Smashion Island too. So we got there with no problems, I guess.

End Easter Egg.


	9. Mystic, the idiot

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 8**

**Mystic, the idiot.**

Woo! New chapter! Alright, to answer some reviews…

Flowerstar: Okay… It's nice how you are inspired by shows…But **I** am not inspired by anything! Except Wide Rule Kirio. That was based of Chicken Miasma's College Rule Pikario.

Wait, aren't Easter Eggs cameos of some sort? Or some kind of pointless bonus?

Hrainian: Thanks.

Kitsu Kurasei: Don't worry, better Easter Eggs later. Alright, I'll include the response somewhere in the chapter.

Without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, etc… Kirby etc…and the surprise guest!

Claimer: I own Smash Village, Smashion Kingdom, and Mystic.

* * *

"Alright! We got here, NO THANKS TO MYSTIC!" Mario said, stepping on the firm ground that is Smash Village.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?"

"YOU MADE THE DAMN BOAT SINK!"

"FEH!" Mystic yelled, before storming off, eating a random jellybean.

* * *

**Smash Village**

"Where the hell is Mystic?" Mario yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kirby replied.

"He's probroably at the store."

"How do you know this?"

"Cause…"

* * *

**At the store!**

"I'd like 20 cookies, and milk please!" Mystic said.

"Listen kid, this is Smashion Village now." The shopkeeper replied.

"Oh, then 5 cookies and 2 bottles of milk."

"Better."

_Two hours, 5 really big cookies, and 2 extra large milks later…_

"Kirby, do you even know WHERE the store is?"

"No."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness…I've decided a little 'change' in the Kirio Brothers.

You see, I was originally going to keep going until I decided to wrap this up. But…

I'm having major writer's block for The Kirio Brothers. I've decided on letting reviewers send missions to them via letters in reviews.

Like:

How about a mission where Mystic jumps off a bridge, and Kirby has to find him?

So, start sending missions! Keep on sending missions, until I decide to wrap it up!

Please don't review on this chapter this time. I'm ashamed at myself for making such a short chapter.


	10. Penny, the Dark Warrior!

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 9**

**Penny! The Dark Warrior! **

ACTUAL PLOT BUILDING? HOLY HELL!

Anonymous: ...Mkay. Why not?

* * *

**Smashion Village Center**

"Okay, so now that we've re-grouped..." Kirby said. "...we can actually find a way to get me home. Y'know, to POPSTAR?"

"Well, there's is ONE thing..." Mario said.

"Yeah?" Mystic asked.

"In Ceoan City, there's a person named Bloodline living there..." Mario explained.

"I know him! He's my cousin." Mystic interjected.

"Whatever. Rumor says that he knows about a Warp Crystal. But how are we going to get there? Ceoan City is across the country." Mario explained, taking out a map of the country.

"We could ride my WarpStar. It's almost out of energy, but it can take us nearer." Mystic suggested.

"...WarpStar? Is it.. safe? I mean, you crashed last time you rode it." Luigi replied.

"Of course I know how to drive it! I crashed it for comic relief." Mystic said.

"Comic relief? This isn't some sort of fan-fiction, Mystic, it's REALITY." Mario snapped. "Let's just go."

_And so, off they went, speeding off towards Ceoan City!

* * *

_

**Moonlit Fields**

The WarpStar, along with all it's passenger's came to an abrupt stop at night time, in a clearing with bushes and trees all around them.

"Great. Of all the places the WarpStar could've stopped..." Mystic said despairingly.

"What? What's so wrong about this place? It's so... beautiful." Mario replied, taking in all the sights.

"Because hidden in this area are vicious MONSTERS." Mystic cried, and slumped down. "I hate monsters."

"I don't think we'll get attacked, Mystic." Luigi said reassuringly.

Suddenly the bushes shook and a wolf jumped out! Mario drew his hammer and smashed it away, but it split into two wolves!

"This is why I hate monsters!" Mystic cried again and cowered in fear. Kirby kicked the new wolf, which split into another wolf.

"Shouldn't they grow smaller?" Kirby asked, dodging a bite from the newly split wolf.

"No! Stop attacking it!" Mystic commanded, but they were cornered and had no other choice but to attack it. Mario shot a Fireball towards one, which didn't split, but caught on fire and attacked with great intensity. The wolf's claws scratched Mario's arm.

"Ugh... I feel groggy..." Mario commented and fell on one knee.

"MARIO!" Luigi cried.

"The claws are made of poison..." Mystic commented, and started charging a Poison Purge spell, while jumping into a bush. "Cover me, please."

Kirby sucked in a wolf and spat it out into a tree and split into two. The tree fell on the two wolves, pinning them down. Luigi smashed a wolf into the ground, and kicked the newly split one into the bushes. Mystic finished the spell and cured Mario of his ailment. There were about five wolves surrounding them, two of them pinned by a tree.

"HY-AAAH!" An ear-piercing scream filled the air as a girl with luna hair and a helmet that covered her face suddenly jumped down from the trees and pushed the party into the bushes.

"I'll handle em!" the girl said, and then drew two black swords. A wolf lunged at her and she swung her right blade in an arc at the wolf.

"It's gonna split." Kirby said, but he was wrong, as the wolf was sliced cleanly in half and dissapeared. The girl spun around quickly and stabbed the two pinned wolves in the head. She blocked an attack from a wolf, and slashed it's legs off. The last wolf ran away.

"Wow. That was... amazing!" Mystic applauded. "But... you look REALLY familiar."

"Don't you even recognize your old friend? It's me, Penny." Penny said, taking off the helmet. Penny had Luna hair and eyes, and was dressed in a leather vest and a T-Shirt under it.

"That doesn't ring a bell." Mystic replied.

"I adventured with Clario back when he was a Gunner. Me, him, Felix and others gathered the Chronical Crystals." Penny explained.

"Ohh, Clario! My older brother!" Mystic realized.

"Wait, but Mystic is a Kirby... and Clario is a human, right? How are they related?" Luigi asked.

"NONE. OF. YOUR. BUISNESS." Mystic replied. "Anyway, Bloodline traveled with you, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we were hoping to ask him about the Warp Crystal..."

"Okay... In that case, I will come with you." Penny decided. The group walked out of the fields and onto a hill. It looked safe, and there was no monsters in sight.

"Thanks Penny. You're a real help. Let's camp here for a while though." Mystic replied.

"That's strange. It looks like Mystic already knows everyone and all the places... but... if Mystic has only been in Popstar... How did she know about Penny in Smashion?" Mario asked.

"I... don't know." Luigi replied. "Maybe there's more to her then we thought."

The Mario Bros looked at Mystic.

And they realized... She had an M scar at the left of her right eye. The same one...

as Penny had on her hand.

"That's... very weird." Kirby commented, noticing the same thing as Mystic and Penny talked to each other.

"Do you think... They might be beings of a higher entity?" Mario suggested.

"Nah... Mystic is just a normal Kirby." Luigi dismissed the idea.

"Plus, Penny is just human. And WHERE did you get that idea?" Kirby commented on the female swordsman.

"I don't know. Must be poison after-effects. I wonder what they're talking about." Mario wondered, and snuck up on the two females.

"...That was random." Kirby said to Luigi.

"...so I bought these new shoes, right? And they were powerful, but they were like, lime green." Penny told Mystic. Mario hid behind a tree as he listened.

"Ouch. Lime green does NOT suit your style." Mystic replied.

"I know, right? So then I sold it..." Penny said, but Mario had stopped listening and walked back to Luigi and Kirby.

"...Is he gone?" Mystic asked.

"Yeah. Back to our plans..." Penny replied.

"Yes. I suggest that once we get the Warp Crystal, we warp to the Temple of Hope and destroy the Death Gem once and for all."

"That SHOULD stop the wolves and monsters in Smashion, right?"

"That... along with major effects on the other countries." Mystic sighed sadly.

"It is for the good of Smashion." Penny said. And her voice had no sound of regret in it.

* * *

FORESHADOWING. WAHAHA.

By the way, if you want to know more about Penny, here's her mini-biography.

Penny is a 16 year old female Swordsman who specialized in destroying splitting monsters. She first appeared as a villager in Smashion Village in Crystal Hunt (A game I'm never going to finish making) and joined your party as you were leaving. Later on, they met up with Mystic and they travelled on.

After the final battle, she split ways with Clario and Mystic and trained in the way of the Dark Blades, helping her even more with Splitting Monsters. She has Luna hair, white armor, and blue boots.

This is Mystic, reminding you to **review**!


	11. Blooper Reel 2

**The Kirio Brothers**

**BLOOPER REEL 2!**

Mystic: Whee! Blooper reels!

Clario: NO!

Mystic: Why not? It's been four chapters.

Clario: It has to be five.

Mystic: Prologues don't count.

Clario: ...Fine.

Mystic: YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ice Attack! Fire and Lightning attack!**

**Bloopers! **

**(First Scene!)**

Kirby was surprised at the house. It was mad out of wood!

"CUT! ...Gasp! WE MADE A TYPO! AND IT'S NOT A BLOOPEEEEEEEER!" Mystic screamed.

(World explodes)

(Inside the House!)

"...and that's why you should never play with... what was it again?" Luigi asked.

"Chain Chomps." Mystic called out.

"Oh." Luigi replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kirby, uh... It's your line now." Mystic called out again.

"Oh! Um... Oo... okay." Kirby said, without a clue.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mario. It's your... line." Mystic called out, smacking her face.

"Oh crap! It is?" Mario said, panicking.

"Screw it, we'll do this some other time. Snift time." Mystic said, then motioned the cameraman to follow her outside.

(OUTSIDE!)

"Okay Snift, you want me, the better Ice Snift, to attack the Mario Bros., who are not Snifts?"

"Yes, Ice Snift. The Mario Bros. Who are not Snifts."

"Wait, what's the punchline?" Ice asked.

"You keep saying Snift over and over." Mystic replied.

"That's not funny." Snift said. Mystic smashed him with a hammer.

**(SCENE 2!)**

"This whole scene is a blooper... IN THE ACTUAL SHOW." Mystic stated, then jumped on stage, and potentially eating a cookie!

"Okay, everyone know their lines?" Snift asked.

"No." Everyone else said, except Mystic.

"I swear, I must be like, the smart one around here..." Mystic muttered angrily, jumping off the stage, and potentially throwing a muffin at Kirby!

* * *

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 7 Bloopers!**

**The Adventure _FINALLY FREAKING _Begins**

...Look up, there's a blooper. XP ANYWAY!

**(Scene 0)**

"Okay, so before we start filming, what do you need to do?" Mystic asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you promised an inside look in the studios AND an extra chapter if people voted Bonus for stuff." Mario pointed out.

"...STFU N00B LOLLERCAKES ROFLMUFFINS" Mystic yelled, running away.

"What the hell?" Kirby said.

**(Scene 1!)**

"What now?" Kirby asked.

"I dunno." replied Mario. "I'll go continue my letter."

"I know! Let's play Twister!" Luigi suggested.

"Yay!"

And Luigi literally broke the Twister Pad. As in ripped. And stuff. Yeah.

"OMGWTF, Luigi?" Kirby asked.

"In retrospect, Twister was a dumb idea. Since we're, y'know, puffballs. With no legs. Or arms." Mystic said.

"Hey, you wrote this."

**(Scene 2!) **

Mystic: This scene is epic fail.

Mario: Atleast do some bloopers on it.

Mystic: Scenes with typos do NOT deserve bloopers.

Kirby: Typo? ONOES!

(World explodes)

9999 damage to everyoooooone!

Luigi: WE LIVED THROUGH THE APOCALYPSE!

(World explodes again)

9999 damage to everyooooooone!

Mystic: Great, time to revive everyone. And the world. And potentially the stars around this world.

* * *

**Skipping the really short chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

**Penny! The Dark Warrior!**

**(Scene 0!)**

Mystic: Okay, done with the script. Here ya go!

Mario: Weren't we supposed to meet Peach at Smash Village?

Mystic: We're in Smashion Village. Smash Village is at Ceoan.

Luigi: Great plot filler.

Mystic: Thanks.

**(Scene 1!)**

"In Ceoan City, there's a person named Bloodline there..." Mario explained.

"I know him! He's my cousin." Mystic interjected.

"I thought he was your owner." Luigi asked.

"Let's get back on topic, mkay?" Kirby interrupted!

"He IS my owner, but I changed him to my cousin for fan-fic's sake."

"HELLO? WE'RE STILL FILMING!" Kirby screamed.

"Ack! Um..." Mystic said, surprised. Then she threw a muffin at the camera, breaking it!

**(Scene 2! On a side-note, we have a new camera-man.)**

"HY-AAAH!" An ear-piercing scream filled the air as a girl with luna hair and a helmet that covered her face suddenly jumped down from the trees and pushed the party into a rock.

"AUGH!" Everyone said.

"Er... Sorry!" Penny apoligized.

"Wow, there's only been a FEW bloopers?" Mystic asked. "I though there'd be more."

"Doesn't you talking about bloopers count as one? Especially since we're still FILMING." Luigi pointed out.

"...RAARAGH!" Mystic jumped at the camera!

* * *

End bloopers. Whee! 

This is Mystic, reminding you to **review**!


	12. Filler Chapter!

**The Kirio Brothers**

**Chapter 10**

**Princess Peach's Mistake**

Mystic: That's right. A FILLER CHAPTER.

Clario: She's evil.

Mystic: Why thank you.

Clario: That wasn't a compliment, but anyway... This chapter is filling in plot-holes, because there are so many in this story right now, it's not even funny. There might be more in the future.

Mystic: This chapter also draws references from the Kirby Vs. Stone story and the soon to be written 'The Shroomgod Legends' story.

EDIT-

Whoah! I didn't know I forgot to put this up!

* * *

**Smash Village, in the state of Ceoan, in the country of Smashion.**

"Ohh! Where could Mario be?" Peach wondered aloud, wandering the small village with her ward, Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, Princess! I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Toadsworth reassured her, not very reassured himself.

"Well, I'm going to get a map of this country. It's so foreign... There's barely any Toads anywhere! There's humans, and white things that go 'Kupo', and yellow mice that go 'Pika'..," the royal Princess decided and went to the nearest shop. Upon entering, the shopkeeper perked up.

"Why, hello! What would you like to buy?" the shopkeeper yelled.

"Well, I would like a map of the country..." Peach explained.

"Okay!" The shopkeeper yelled at Peach, digging out a map of Smashion from a bag. "That will be five Crescents!"

"Crescents?" Peach said, confused.

"I think it is the Smashion currency, your Highness," Toadsworth said.

"Oh... But we only have Coins with us," Peach said.

"Mushroom Kingdom Coins? It is one Crescent per twenty Coins," the merchant said.

"I see..." the Princess said, reluctantly pulling out the golden Coins out of her suitcase.

"Thank you for your purchase! Come again!" the shopkeeper yelled after handing over the map.

"Of course!" Peach said.

"Are you really going back there again, your Highness?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. Anyway, let's check out this map" the Princess replied, opening the map, "It says we're in Smash Village, like we planned, in the state of Ceoan."

"Oh! Princess! There's another village named 'Smash Village' in a state called Blazed, all the way south of Ceoan!" Toadsworth pointed out.

"Oh no! Mario must have gone there instead! Now what will we do?" Peach cried.

"Well, all we can do is wait for now. Say, remember Bowser? Did he sign that peace treaty?" Toadsworth asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Why, yes, he did-" Peach started to reply, and took out the treaty, but it was not signed by Bowser. The document only had Peach's signature and the Mushroom Seal on it. "Oh no..."

* * *

**Transmission! Let's look in the studios...**

"Hey Mystic, I thought you said we were in Smashion Village in the bloopers." Mario asked.

"Yeah, Smash Village is short for Smashion Village." Mystic replied, not looking up from her book.

"I hate your ad-lib." Mario replied.

"Hey, wasn't the Warpstar destroyed when you crashed?" Luigi asked.

"No." Mystic replied, putting down her book and eating a cookie.

"Well, what about Kirnation Kroses? Is there any potential reason why you put that in?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, actually. You see, near the end of the story, you-"

* * *

**Transmission over!**

**Hm...**

**Ooh! I know! I'll explain Mystic's random personality!**

**Moonlit Fields**

"Say, Mystic! You've had different personalities so far. Why?" Kirby asked, as Mario and Penny set up the camp while Luigi made a fire with his Thunderbrand and some wood.

"Well, you could say it depends on my mood," Mystic replied, setting up her sleeping bag that Penny gave her in her tent kit.

"I don't get it," Kirby replied. "When you helped me through the mansion through the cellphone, you acted all tough and all knowing. Hell, you acted like that when we split ways and you helped me through Candy Constellation. But when you helped me yourself, you acted all hyper. Then, when the wolves attacked, you acted like a crybaby and when Mario was poisioned, you became all confident."

"Well, it depends on the conditions and my mood."

"You're just saying that to confuse me, aren't you?"

"Yep! But seriously, through the cellphone, I wanted you to think of me as a tough person, and that you wouldn't see me as who I truly am, which is a hyperactive Kirby. I acted like a crybaby because it's night-time and wolves are scary. And when Mario was poisioned, I was confident that I could heal him." Mystic explained.

"Ah, I see. By the way, Mario told me about Shroomgod powers. What are they?" Kirby asked.

"Well, it's a state of form that chosen ones are given by the Star Spirits. Clario is the Shroomgod of Wind, Mario is the Shroomgod of Fire and Luigi is the Shroomgod of Water." Mystic replied, getting in the sleeping bag.

"Who's Clario?" Kirby asked.

"Owner." the ocean colored Kirby replied.

"Oh."

"Anything else?" Mystic asked.

"Well, if Luigi uses the Thunderbrand, shouldn't he be the Thunder Shroomgod? And why don't they use their powers? Last question, promise." the curious Kirby asked.

"The Star Spirits chose him as the Thunder Shroomgod; don't question their decision. They also cannot use their powers unless they really need to. They can only use their powers in a dire situation, atleast until the Star Spirits deem them responsible enough to use their power all the time." Mystic said. "G'night."

"Night." Kirby said, laying down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "_I wonder what Ryan meant by Mystic being the Savior..._"

* * *

**Transmission**

"So you're not going to write in the Savior bit in Kirby Vs. Stone?" Kirby asked.

"Nope. The Savior bit is coming in another story." Mystic replied.

"Hey, is the timeline that you put in the home page correct?" Mario asked.

"Nope! I need to have it updated! Some bits of it is correct, but I'm going to move the timeline a bit." Mystic replied again, jumping onto a chair.

"Okay..." Mario said. "So, is the filler over?"

"Somewhat. This doesn't really count as filler as it's setting up the next chapter." Mystic said to the plumber.

"Isn't this fourth wall breaking?" Luigi asked.

"Yep. And this is why the chapter is ending now." Mystic replied.

"This one was short."

"It was supposed to be short."

* * *

Whee! I'm done with this chapter! 

I'm feeling generous, here's a preview of the next chapter:

Also, this is Mystic, reminding you to **read Kirby Vs. Stone, review and read the preview**!

* * *

**Clashe City**

"Look!" A Clasheon said, pointing to a dust cloud in the desert, which was actually Mario and the rest of the gang riding on Mystic's WarpStar.

"Don't crash this." Mario said, as Mystic weaved between rocks jutting out of the sand.

"No problem." Mystic replied. Luigi felt a vibration coming from somewhere.

"What's that vibration?" Luigi asked.

"Weird, I never felt this vibration before, last time I came here." Penny commented. All of a sudden, a giant sandworm burst through the sand, knocking everyone off the WarpStar, which exploded.

"Ack! My WarpStar!" Mystic cried. The sandworm blasted sand out of it's mouth, directly at Penny, who defended against it. The sand pushed her a bit, and then completely blasted her off the sand. Mario drew out his hammer and jumped high in the air, as Luigi tried shocking the worm with a Thunderbrand. It had no effect, but Mario spun in the air and smashed the worm's head with the hammer and landed on a rock jutting out.

Penny ducked behind a rock as another blast whizzed past the party. Kirby sucked in two rocks and became Giant Stone Kirby. He started to punch the worm, but the worm was able to dodge Kirby's powerful punch, and tail-whipped Kirby hard enough to knock the ability out of him. Penny drew her swords and jumped up to a high rock, as Mystic casted a powerful Blizzaga spell on the enemy.

Suddenly, a storm of arrows flew through the air and hit the worm directly in it's soft spot. The worm roared and fell down, dead.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Over there!" Penny said, pointing to a squad of archers in golden armor with a bronze symbol of two swords clashing together on it.

The lead one, who had a silver symbol instead of bronze, stepped foward and said, "You are under arrest for using an unknown veheicle and for trespassing on Clashe sand."

"What! That makes no sense at all!" Mystic yelled.

"If you resist, then we will take you in by force." the leader said. The party drew their weapons. "Okay then. Archers! Fire!"


End file.
